


From Where I Am, the Sun is Shining Bright

by rewriting_westeros



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Giles Deacon - Fandom, game of thrones books, gwendoline christie - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Angst, Childhood, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Emmys, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Design, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Game of Thrones Books - Freeform, Game of Thrones References, Giles Deacon - Freeform, Gwendoline Christie - Freeform, London, Love, Love Confessions, Modeling, New York, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - Freeform, POV First Person, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, RPF, Sarcasm, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_westeros/pseuds/rewriting_westeros
Summary: Gwendoline Christie and Giles Deacon meet in the 90s in a very unconventional way. It's too good to be true for Gwen and through the years their relationship evolves into something neither of them expected.This story goes way back in time, and although it starts off with Gwen at a very early age, do not be alarmed, there is absolutely nothing between them at this point.This story is pure fiction and I have no clue about anything in either Giles's or Gwen's personal lives, past or present other than what any of you have also read online and articles. I have not put any effort into researching anything. I have just made everything up as it came to me.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie & Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Gwendoline Christie/Giles Deacon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story I previously published. I deleted it on impulse after Nikolaj Coster-Waldau posted his message about the fake news site about him used as click-bait. I felt bad about RPF from the very beginning but re-thought this particular story because rather than putting together two people who are not in a relationship, this is two people who are together. In any case, all of these stories are pure fiction, stated to be fiction and are "just for fun". So, once again...here is my FICTIONAL story on Gwen & Giles.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy the STORY.

**1991**

The store was empty and he was happy. He loved it when the store was empty because he had total freedom to be creative. He sat content to sketch away at his newest design, half paying attention to his artwork and half daydreaming about his future. The London rain was fierce this particular day. It was pouring outside but it didn't matter, Gwendoline Tracey Philippa Christie absolutely needed a new dress for her cousin's wedding, and time was of the essence. She and her mother stepped into the boutique, and the gentleman at the desk looked up to see a soaked Gwendoline and barely noticed her mum. He smiled over his glasses and immediately walked around the desk, still holding his pencil in his hand.

"Welcome!" he said, with a warm smile that melted Gwen's heart.

"Hi!" The fourteen year old giggled.

"You are soaked! We have some towels in the back, let me help you. I will be right back!" He returned carrying two fluffy towels and through the pencil stuck between his teeth, "I'm sorry," he removed the pencil once he gave them the towels, "I've failed to introduce myself. I'm Giles. Giles Deacon."

"Hello! I'm Gwen Christie, and this is my mum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Giles was nearly eye to eye with Gwen, but not quite. She was about two inches shorter. The first thing he noticed about her was her beautiful eyes. They seemed to draw him in and not let go.

"And you as well," Mrs. Christie stated.

"Well, if I can be of any assistance, please let me know. I will leave you to look around."

"Thank you," Gwen said. When they moved to the back of store and away from Giles,

"Mum...he is really cute."

"He certainly is! How do you say it these days? He is hot?"

"Mum! Shhh! Calm down, you're being too loud!"

"Oh please, Gwennie, he can't hear me."

"You don't know. You're not very quiet, you know?"

"Look at this! This might look cute on you."

"I don't think any of this is going to look good on me."

"Think positive," mum said looking at dresses.

"Mum. I don't like any of this," she said making her way to the front of the store.

"Here. Here are four dresses. Go try these on." Gwen looked at her mum with a glare.

"I don't like the colors."

"Child. Please. Help me out here." Gwen pouted. Mum went on, "You don't want to make a scene in front of the cutie at the desk, do you? Go."

Gwen waited until she had her back to her mum to roll her eyes. She caught Giles' eye and couldn't help but grin. "I'd like to try these on, please."

"Absolutely! The dressing room is all yours. Right this way." He took her over to the room and hung up the dresses for her.

"Thank you Giles," Gwen smiled. Gwen stood in the mirror for a moment, dreading these dresses. She started laughing at the situation and began to quietly sing Madonna's Vogue while briefly dancing in the mirror before cracking up at herself, rolling her eyes and thinking, let's get this horror done with. At least I have Madonna to take me through it. "Strike a pose..." She slipped off her Nikes and her socks, "strike a pose." she looked at herself in the mirror and blew a kiss, _I'm so freaking crazy_ , and giggled. She changed out of her jeans and top, all the while singing quietly, "Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache, its everywhere that you go (look around) you try to escape the pain of life that you know (life that you know)."

"Gwennie, come out and show me those dresses, whether you like them or not," her mum called out to her. Behind the door, Gwen gritted her teeth and turned bright red. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her wet, blonde hair was sticking to her head and shoulders, she was red from her cheeks to her chest and she thought, _yeah...life as you know it...too skinny, too tall, and when in God's name am I getting boobs?_ _This suuuuucks_ , she sang in her head. "I'm not coming out in this!" Gwen called out to her mum.

"Come on, I'd love to see it on you," mum calmly said.

Giles walked up at that very moment and heard Gwen say, "Its ghastly. Like absolutely ghastly."

"Do people still say ghastly?" Giles mumbled. Mum answered, "You're not helping."

"Come on girl, out with it!" Giles clapped his hands and continued by saying, "When all else fails and you long to be something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away - its called the _dance floor_ so come on out here and vogue, Miss Fabulous."

_He is not outside this door_. _Is he for real?_ _Did he hear me singing?_ _Fuck! Salespeople._ The door opened and begrudgingly, Gwen stepped out - her shoulders slumped, head down, standing with her weight on one leg and when they looked at her, she folded her arms and pouted.

"Oh good God, no!" Giles exclaimed. She threw her arms up,

"You see? Even he knows this is not working!" she said at her mum, least two octaves.

"Gwendoline, it's not the dress," he gently took her shoulders and spun her around in the mirror.

"No," she drawled, "it is not the dress, its me!"

"It's you if you stand like a bag lady waiting for the train. Here. Chin up!" he took her face in his hands and lifted her chin, grabbed her shoulders, "shoulders back, head high, and for God's sake, you have two legs, stand on both! Now look at you! You're amazing. You could be number one on my runway!" Gwen smiled and looked at her mum, who was also smiling and trying her best not to laugh at how dramatic Giles was being.

"Okay, so I look a little better. I still don't like the dress."

"Go change. Go, go, go!" Giles shooed her away and back into the changing room. Gwen came out in the last dress. This one was pink. The straps were thin and the dress was short.

"I just won't go. I don't need to go to this wedding. They won't even notice."

"Katie babysat you for years. She will absolutely notice. Besides, you're reading during the ceremony. They will notice."

Giles could see that Gwen was absolutely miserable. He could see that her mum was feeling bad for her and that she was unhappy as well.

"I have a solution." Giles said. Gwen looked up with a small glimmer of hope and Giles continued, "I can help. Let me design you the perfect dress. These dresses don't work for you because they are just not good enough. It's not you. I _know_ it's not you, darling."

"You want to design me a dress?"

Gwen's mum smiled. "That's very kind of you but I can't..."

"Please, consider this a gift and you would be doing me a favor as well. Let me explain. I am in design school at Uni. I am almost finished and for graduation, we're having a fashion show. I'd love for you to be one of my runway models."

Gwen's mouth dropped open and into a huge grin, "You're joking. You want me to be a runway model? For you!? I am not a model."

"Beleive me, you have every potential to be a model."

"Do you know she is fourteen?" Mum asked with a skeptical look.

"Oh, no I didn't. Actually, I thought she was 17 at least, maybe 18."

"18?!" Gwen squealed.

"You're so tall, I thought you were much older. I'm sorry I've over stepped. But honestly, I would love to design and make your dress. And if it's okay with you," he gestured to mum, "I would love for your Gwen to be in my show for graduation."

Gwen looked at her mum without speaking, but implored her with those irresistible eyes.

"Giles...can you do this by this Saturday morning? The wedding is Saturday evening and if she doesn't have the dress..."

"I promise. I can have it for you in time." Mum sighed and dramatically said, "very well then. Design away Mr. Deacon."

Gwen hugged her mum tightly and said, "thank you mum, thank you so much!"

After some measurements and discussing color and what is acceptable, Gwen and her mum left the boutique, having agreed to meet with Giles in a few days. By this time, the rain slacked just enough so they could walk home, sharing a big umbrella.

As soon as they were just past the shop, Gwen grabbed her mum's arm and shouted, "Mum! Can you believe this just happened!? This is crazy. A famous fashion designer is designing _my_ dress and he wants me to be his model."

"This is exciting, darling, isn't? But he is not famous yet."

"Oh but he will be! Did you see him? He will be and maybe some day....I won't just be his model."

"Ah...the wistful dreams of a girl on a rainy London Day."

"It may be raining in London mum, but where I am...the sun is shining bright!" 


	2. Sweet 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has been modeling for Giles nearly two years now on and off. She is enjoying herself and it's a great getaway from the every day harsh realities of school.

**1993**

It was 9 pm when the see-through telephone with the pink neon light in it rang in Gwen's room. She looked at the caller ID and saw that is was Giles.

"Hello?"

"Chiquitita! How are you this evening?" Giles said happily into the phone.

"Really Giles? I am not that much shorter than you. I'm not short at all!" Gwen laughed.

Giles laughed, "I knew that'd get you."

"How are you Giles, it's been a little while, hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry love. My favorite model has a birthday coming up soon and I wanted to know if she had anything special in mind for her party."

"I'm not a model. And...there will be no party."

"What?"

"Well, there will be a party. But it's not a party, party. It's just me, and a few friends, would you like to come?"

"When is it?"

"It's next Friday," she said staring at the homework before her.

"Why do you sound so sad?"

_Oh let's see...because the hottest guy to ever hit London fashion is on my phone for no other reason than to discuss another job for his "little" friend still in high school, the boys that I could date are vicious twats and the girls they are dating are bigger little twats and even though I could tear all of them apart, I have to stay nice or get expelled. Maybe because I love you Giles Deacon with your smooth, perfect skin, the way you talk, the way you walk, the things you say, that you don't even mean to say...the way you make me feel...even though you don't know it and don't mean it in any other way, but I wish you did..._

But without missing a beat, "I'm not sad...I'm doing homework. It's complicated."

"Chemistry?"

"It's bull shit, is what it is. I am not going to be a doctor. I'm going to be an actress."

"That's my girl!"

"Giles..."

"If you don't become a famous actress though...you need something to fall back on. And you can be a famous model at my fashion house. And you will need chemistry then because I can't have you strictly be a model. You'll need something to do when you're not walking the runway and being pinned."

"So what? You want me to be a doctor in case one of your other models falls off the runway and breaks a leg?" She laughed.

"No! No...God no. There are no doctors in fashion. We just shoot the model once she is no longer useful." he laughed.

"Giles Deacon! You are positively evil! That's why I love you!" _Shit!_ She cringed at that.

"You can use that chemistry to start a perfume line," he said still laughing.

"Hmmmm...maybe. Now what is it that you want? I can't be on the phone this late, if mum hears she will kill me."

"Okay, okay...listen...I'm making you something new for your birthday. Cool?"

"Cool."

"And...there is more. I am going to New York in a few weeks. And I would love for you to join us. Its for a Gucci show."

"Hmmm, Gucci. I might be interested. How long will we be there for?"

"Well, you can arrive on November 5th. I will fly you and mum out there and you can stay for a few days, see a few things around the city, and then I will fly you back home around the 10th. I will put you both up in a nice hotel. Consider it a...happy sweet 16. And in the process, you will be modeling in the US for a change, and as usual you get to keep all the clothes."

"Okay, I will talk to mum. A trip to the US sounds fun."

"Hey...you still sound sad. And like you don't want to be bothered."

"I do not." You could never bother me.

"Ass holes at school giving you shit?"

"How did you guess?"

"Meet me tomorrow at the cafe before school, we will have breakfast."

"Right then. See you tomorrow."

The next day, Gwen woke earlier than usual. She was excited to meet Giles whom she had not seen in months. She wore her favorite ripped jeans and a cropped T-Shirt. She grabbed a jacket and headed to the cafe.

She met Giles, who was waiting patiently, sitting outside at a table for two, browsing through a magazine. A fashion magazine, of course. He stood the moment he saw her and greeted her with a big hug and as always, a kiss on each cheek.

"You're looking well, love! How are you?"

"I'm great Giles, how are you today?"

"Fantastic! Come, sit down. Tea?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Now...tell me about those vicious twats at school."

"Guys talk shit. All day, every day. I'm too tall, or too thin or..." she trailed off at the last part. _No boobs_. But she wasn't going to say that to Giles. She continued, "It's not enough to say they'd never go out with me or that they would never dance with me, they add stupid jokes to it, and then that can't be the end of it, their girlfriends have to chime in and then its like a free-for-all. It's not even the things they say that get me - it's the loud laughing and snickering and the way the look and me."

"Don't they know they are picking on a runway model?"

"I am not a model. And I would never dare say so at school. Can you imagine what they would say then?"

"Gwennie..."

"Don't call me that," she said with a glare.

"Gwen. You can't let them get to you darling. I know it's hard. Believe me, I do. People teased me, beat me up, called me names...wrote faggot in my books, stuck my head in a toilet until I said I was gay and loved sucking cock."

"You're gay?"

Giles laughed and rolled his eyes, "Is that the point?" 

Gwen shrugged and grinned. He continued, "it is not your fault. Or your problem that men...boys, are so insecure about their masculinity and thier lack of height. You're not done growing so I have news for those little twats, you'll always be taller and you will always be a bigger star. But the day will come when you stand before the right man who will wrap his arms around you, look you directly in those daring eyes of yours, and give you his heart and his life. And don't you settle for anyone who isn't willing to do that. Darling, school was yesterday. It will be today, tomorrow and for the next year. And then it's over. This is temporary. It's not forever. What you are going through now, is not for the rest of your life. You are a beautiful young lady who will become exactly what she wants - what she makes herself become and in the short time I have begun to know you...I know you will be something magnificent. That's what matters. Only you and your dreams matter. You are a rising star with the world at your feet. Everyone that I know, who knows you, adores you. You've got something about you...your smile, your genuineness, your heart. Fuck the world sweetheart. Fuck their vision. You and I were born to be the fabulous colorful people we are and nothing can change that, no matter how hard the devil tries to turn us to black and white."

She looked at him with those piercing blue eyes and said, "Thank you, Giles. You really know how to make things better."

"You're welcome. I am always here for you, you know that. Now, go on before you're late for school."

"Yes, I should get going. It's going to rain soon, I think."

"Not wherever you are sweetheart. Water might be falling from the sky, but wherever you go, the sun will shine."  



	3. 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen runs into Giles at Fashion Week 2000.
> 
> Gwen hasn't modeled for Giles in a few years, as he has been here and there and everywhere. She has graduated high school and began focusing on acting. With the connections she made through Giles, she has done some modeling for a few houses on occasion and has become well-known among many designers. She didn't model too often, really, but she was always in demand - designers loved everything about her, inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is now 22 and Giles is 31.  
> Please be advised that the intention of this story is to focus on the relationship, and not fashion details. I really know nothing about fashion so if you're looking for detail on that, jump off the train now, because whatever is in here about fashion is definitely fictional and likely inaccurate. I am clueless so don't be a critic on that. Although I am looking on the internet for a few things. LOL The story is really about a relationship and that's what I am concentrating on.

Flashes were going off constantly, turning the night sky into a strobe. People called her name from every direction and Gwen radiated energy with that gorgeous, smile. Her red lips were shining, her blue eyes were glowing, and she was the center of attention, just like she deserved to be. Her friends greeted her with hugs and kisses, reporters greeted her with questions that she breezed through as though she was born for this. 

Giles was coming up the red carpet and spotted a familiar face; one he hadn't seen in a few years and didn't expect to see here. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde-haired beauty from about 100 yards away. _Could that be? It's got to be. It's been so long...she is so grown up, and she is every bit the beauty I always knew she would be. I know that's Gwen._

Cameras and journalists swarmed Giles and blocked his view of the most sought-after model of the evening. He continued to smile and talk about the latest designs he created for Gucci and a bit about what would be seen on the runway tonight, but suddenly he excused himself and headed in Gwen's direction. He reached the first step, while Gwen was on the fourth. As he placed his foot on the second step, journalists called out to him, "Giles! Giles! Giles Deacon!" Luckily, he kept going and didn't turn back. Gwen turned around rather quickly causing her to lose her balance and she began to tumble backwards. Giles was right behind her and caught her in his arms ending up in a tango dip.

"Hello, chiquitita!" Giles smiled brightly, looking down at Gwen.

"Giles!?!?"

Giles helped her upright, "It _is_ you!" He wrapped her in a tight hug and of course kisses on both cheeks, "Wow have I missed you! It has been too long."

"I've missed you too, Giles. But you've been so busy, all over the place non-stop!"

"My God Gwen, you're completely grown up!Â And looking more beautiful than ever!Â Are you on the runway tonight?"

"Not tonight.Â But tomorrow and the next night as well."

"Who are you walking for?"

"Dior."

"I can't believe it.Â I am so happy to see you."

"I am happy to see you too, Giles, really. It has been way too long," she said into his eyes. At that moment, a woman walked up and looped her arm through Giles'. Gwen tried not to look surprised when he said to the woman, "Hello, darling. I'm glad you've made it," and kissed her on the lips. Giles introduced her to Gwen as, "my girlfriend, Katie."

A little confused, Gwen extended her hand immediately and said, "hello Katie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Fashion week was packed with activities and Giles was disappointed that he didn't get to see Gwen as much as he would have liked. He got to see her on the runway and they met for a quick lunch joined by Katie. Giles asked her to join him at the studio in London when they both returned so that he could put together sketches and perhaps she could model for him in the near future.

"I would love that, really."

"Well it's settled then. I will give you a call when I return home."

"It's been lovely to see you again, Giles. And I'll be looking forward to that call."

She kissed his cheek, gave Katie a hug, and went on her way.

As she walked back to her hotel room, Gwen couldn't help but think, _Giles Deacon has a girlfriend. A girlfriend. I mean, why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? He is the hottest man in the fashion industry. He should have a beautiful woman on his arm. I could be that beautiful woman. I have always liked Giles....and somehow I thought perhaps someday..._

_"_ Gwen!"

"Thomas!"

"Hi! Nice seeing you here."

"Yes, well, it is fashion week."

"It's been so long since I last saw you. Are you walking the runway?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you free this evening?"

"As a matter of fact I am," she smiled.

"Great, would you like to have drinks tonight at the Dolce after party?"

"That sounds great."

Gwen and Thomas had originally met the last time she was in New York. She was 16 and he was about to celebrate his 19th birthday. Although they were a few years apart, they hit it off and became fast friends. They've kept in touch over the years through short phone calls here and there and they would occasionally see each other through work. However, Gwen didn't work all that much because she really didn't consider herself a model. She wanted to be an actress, and so she focused on that.

Gwen seemed to be one with the music, drinking, dancing and just living life to the fullest. Forget Giles Deacon. Here was Thomas Benedict, only three years older, absolutely gorgeous with these endless green eyes and perfect hair, and he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her while they danced. The music was loud, just like she liked it, the room was dark except for the strobing lights.

Thomas put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and when she leaned in to him, she caught sight of Giles at the bar with his arm around Katie's waist, handing her a drink, and leaning in for a kiss.

Gwen spoke loudly into his ear, "Hey Thomas...it's getting a bit hot in here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah, it is. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, let's go outside for a bit."

Thomas took her hand and walked her off the dance floor and right past the bar. She pretended not to notice Giles as she walked by, but he clearly spotted her - and saw her hand firmly wrapped in Thomas's and big smile across her face.

Giles took Katie's hand and followed them out of the party. "Giles, babe, what's going on?"

"It's hot in there, don't you think? I just need some air, that's all, love."

"You just want to get me alone."

"Maybe," he smiled.

Thomas said, "Look, there's a park across the way. Would you like to take a walk? There is a bridge just that way."

"Let's go."

They walked across to the park, between the trees, and enjoyed the fresh air. They stood on the bridge, overlooking the mirror-still water, reflecting the full moon. It was quite romantic, actually. Romantic whether you were in the mood for that sort of thing or not. Gwen was a bit melancholy though, as she thought more and more about Giles. As hard as she tried to focus on Thomas, her thoughts kept drifting to Giles. _Damn him!_ Thomas was everything she should want right now; he was definitely handsome, and he had the personality to go with his looks. But he wasn't Giles Deacon.

Giles walked Katie across the street, hand in hand, past a fountain, through a garden, near a gazebo, and finally, "Giles...what's this about?"

"Nothing, I thought you wanted to get me alone."

"No...yes, well, always, but...I thought _you_ wanted to get _me_ all alone."

"Of course. Either way...that's what we're doing isn't it?"

Katie was confused, but she let it go. She hadn't seen Giles in a week before they met up at the red carpet and then...there was Gwen. Giles spotted Gwen on the bridge. _Is she with Thomas? She wouldn't be. Not...really._ _He is standing rather close._

"You look amazing tonight Gwen," Thomas said looking out across the water. When Gwen didn't answer, "I guess you already knew that...I mean you're at the top of everybody's list."

"What?" She asked absentmindedly.

"I said...

"I am so sorry. You've been absolutely wonderful tonight, honestly and I have just been lost in my own head."

"Oh that's alright, I get caught up in thoughts all the..."

Gwen spotted Giles and Katie sitting on a bench near the bridge. Giles sat facing the bridge, while Katie faced Giles. As soon as he saw that Gwen noticed him looking her way, he quickly looked to Katie and kissed her. With out a second to spare, Gwen leaned in and kissed Thomas. Thomas's lips were soft and perfect, he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face with his thumb. They both pulled back and looked at each other for a moment.

Gwen smiled and said, "fuck, did you enjoy that?"

Without a word, Thomas leaned in for a slower more sensual kiss, his hands roaming her waist and the small of her back. Without breaking away, he asked, "does this answer your question?"

"Uh huh," she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against wall of the bridge. 

Giles could see everything clearly and he couldn't quite establish what his problem with all of this was and why it made him feel empty and lonely inside. _She seems happy. That's all that should matter here. I am here with Katie. I am in love with Katie. Aren't I? I'm confusing the fuck out of myself for no reason._ "Katie...let's get to our room. I've really missed you."

On the bridge, "Gwen, did you know I've always liked you?"

"I guess I know now," she said innocently.

"Do you think you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Gwen bit her bottom lip and pretended to think for a moment, "yeah. I think I would."

Every night that week was spent with Thomas. They had dinner, they would go out to the after parties and when the parties ended, they would find a place to have drinks after. Sometimes they would invite some friends and sometimes they would go alone. Every night they ended up in his hotel room or hers. The kissing was great, the sex was hot and as the week ended, and it was time to return to London for her and the US for him...

"So where does this leave us? Did you have a good time?" He asked quietly from the bed while he watched her dress.

"Of course, I had a good time. Didn't you?" she grinned.

"I did but, I never bothered to ask...are you seeing anyone back home?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"What?"

"Do really think I would have kissed you and fucked you all week if I was with someone? Wait, are _you_ with someone?"

"No! I am sorry! I didn't mean that as an insult. I am not. I am not with anyone. I haven't been with anyone for months. I just...I told you. I have always liked you. I've always hoped that we would get together someday."

"Okay, so what are you saying? You want to be my boyfriend?"

He laughed. She continued, "oh, was this like some joke?"

"No. Calm down! I think you're adorable. And it felt like you just asked me out."

"I didn't ask, 'do you want to date me?' I asked if you 'wanted', if your intention was to be...if you so desired to be, whether or not you wanted to be my boyfriend. And I _thought_ you were being cute. It's not like I was asking you _to be_. There is a difference."

"Okay. Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend. But I also know that we live 3,000 miles and an ocean apart. So what are your thoughts on that?"

"I don't know. This is the first time its ever come up. Look, we've known each other for a few years. We haven't spent all that much time together. I like you. You're a sweet guy, you know how to treat a woman, and I'd be lying if I said you weren't the perfect piece of eye candy. Neither of us are in a relationship. But long distance relationships are hard to commit to when you've only spent one week together."

"I know."

"I want to see you again. So, let's say we will talk as much as we can, get to know each other better. We will make time for each other when we can...if we want to, and in the mean time, we can see other people if we choose."

He smiled and agreed to that They went their separate ways and on with their lives, talking at first only every three or four days. Then they began talking more often. They came up with a code for their pagers. 17551 meant 'I MISS U' and 07734 was 'hello' please call soon. It was rather cute and they were both excited to hear from each other and talk as much as possible.

"I'm falling for you Gwen...you know that, don't you?" He said softly into the phone before saying good bye one night.

"Thomas..."

"It's okay...I know you're not there yet. I just wanted to let you know that I think about you more and more through every day, and you're the first person I want to talk to about...well about anything. I miss you. I would love to see you soon."

"I-I know. We'll see what we can do about that, okay?"

"Okay. Good night Gwen."

"Good night, Thomas."

They did meet up. Gwen invited Thomas to London and they spent a week together. It was just as it was in Paris. Same excitement, same fun, same great sex. She actually hated to see him go. She was growing more fond of him than she realized.

"Perhaps next month I can fly you to New York. I will be in a show for Dolce."

"I'd like that. But you don't have to buy my ticket."

"I insist."

"Well, we'll see about that," she smiled, "I really hate that this week went by so fast, you know?"

"I do. But listen...check your schedule and we will see how soon we can get you to the US. I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Thomas grabbed his bag and headed out to his cab. Gwen sat down with a glass of wine thinking about the past week and a smile crept across her face. Just as she was finishing her wine, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Gwen."

"Giles? Hi!"

"Yes, um, how are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. Are you in London?"

"Yes. I have been here a few months. You?"

"Yes, right after fashion week."

"I'm sorry its taken a while to call. Are you available next week to come to the studio?"

"Yes, sure. What date and time? I have a few things going on at school, but I've always got time for you."

"How's next Tuesday at 11?" He asked hopeful.

"Let me see. Just a moment, okay?"

"Take you time, yeah."

After about two minutes, she came back to Giles, "I have an audition at 10, so maybe 11:45 or 12:00?"

"Sure, we can do lunch first and then we'll get to work.

"Okay, that sounds nice. Thanks."

"Well, I guess...I will see you next week then."

"See you then, Giles. Bye, love."

Gwen was happy with whatever was brewing with Thomas, and something was definitely brewing and therefore, _I am over Giles Deacon. I really am. We're better off as friends anyway. He is at least nine years older than I am and things would never really work out. Besides, he looked pretty happy with Katie. He probably still thinks of me as his little high school friend. Whatever. Thomas is fabulous and that is where my head needs to be._

The day of her meeting with Giles was here. She was nervous at her audition but she was also sure she did well. They had her read three times for different parts. She had to wait two weeks to find out whether she had a part in this play and it was going to eat her up, so she was happy to have this...whatever this was with Giles as a distraction.

After lunch they went to the studio and sat at the drawing board. Giles couldn't believe how mature she was, how beautiful she was. Those lips, those eyes, those legs. God those legs. She sat on the edge of his desk while he looked through some drawings. He could have just run his hand from her ankle to her thigh and that alone would have been mind-blowing. _What the fuck am I thinking?_

"So...how's Katie?" _I didn't really want to ask that. I don't want to know. Really. He could just side step this._

"Who?"

"Katie. The girlfriend. She _is_ still your girlfriend, right?" She stated, somewhere between annoyed and sarcastic. Giles couldn't decide which.

"Oh. Yeah."

Gwen sat there in silence, waiting for further elaboration on the Katie situation, but there was none, so she asked, "Well? Okay then."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"She's fine."

"Why are you sounding bitchy?" Gwen asked her long time friend.

"I don't sound 'bitchy'. If either of us sounds bitchy it's you."

"Oh, yes you do, look at you, you almost tore my head off. Problems in paradise?"

"And how is Thomas? He still pawing at you from afar?" Giles asked with disdain.

"What?"

"Yeah, you two looked pretty cozy at the park (he caught himself) the party."

"We were weren't we?" She said dreamily. "You sound quite jealous."

"Really, Gwen?"

"Really, Giles?" She huffed and laughed at him.

He stood from his desk, and moved to the drawing table fumbling with more papers. Gwen continued, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I am looking for some important drawings and I can't seem to put my finger on them just now."

"Do you want me to just go?" As she went to stand, he stopped her by placing his hand on her knee, "no!" he said abruptly, "No...I am sorry. Don't go."

Gwen felt her heart skip several beats upon feeling the warmth of his hand on her skin. She kept her head straight forward and cast her eyes down on his hand and slowly licked her lips. He looked down at his hand and moved it away. "I am sorry.Â Forgive me," and he turned to go back to the drawing desk. He could still feel her smooth skin on the palm of his hand.

"Okay. But you need to chill." She said leaning back on her hands.

"Here, come see. I've found them."

She hopped off the desk and walked closer to Giles. She stood so close to him, the air barely passed between them. Looking over his shoulder, he could smell her perfume, her hair. His heart pounded in his chest. "These are incredible. I love them. Especially this one." She was looking at a black halter jumpsuit. 

Giles said, "this would all be satin."

"It's amazing. Do you know how great this would look on me?"

"Of course I do. I created it just for you."

"Did you really?" She asked with excitement.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Oh Giles! You're the best!" She put her arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze, "Is it ready?"

"Not yet. I wanted to see if you liked it. Do you see the pattern in here? It's black on black, but its'..."

"I see it. It's too lovely. Everything create is just...perfect. Even the things that are not for me."

"Thank you."

"Listen, it's getting late now. I am sure you've got things to do for your classes."

"Right. Well when would you like to meet again?"

"I'll give you a call soon."

"Goodbye Giles."

"Goodbye Gwen."

As she reached to open the door, Giles stopped her, "Gwen..."

"Yes?" she turned, flashing that beautiful smile and giving him those bright blue eyes.

"You look great. Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Giles. Good night."

He nodded, as she walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. What do you think so far? Are you enjoying this? Did you ever think about the concept or wish for a Gwen/Giles fic?  
> Please leave me a comment. There is more to come.  
> Thanks!


	4. 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Party Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit...intense with moods. Please let me know what you think. Obviously there is more to come. Thanks so much for reading and I am really going to put forth a good effort to update this regularly and finish it soon.

"Merry Christmas, Giles!" Gwen was absolutely glowing. Glowing and drunk. The little black satin dress she wore to the party left _little to the imagination. It is practically a damn slip. People stopped wearing slips under dresses a long time ago, so where did she even find that tiny little thing? And who is this little shit with his hands all over her?_

"Merry Christmas, love! What is this sexy little thing you're wearing?"

"Well, well, well...you think it's sexy?" She asked pulling him by his tie. He grabbed her wrist and she let go with a frown.

"I mean who made this...this...whatever the fuck this is?"

"I thought you said it was sexy."

"Perhaps I said 'trashy'. The music _is_ loud as fuck in here."

"Bloody hell, Giles, are you calling me trashy?"

"I'd never call you trashy, Gwendoline, and you know it. Don't be a shit."

"Me? I think it's my oldest, dearest friend who is acting like a shit."

"Come on Gwennie...you know..."

"No, actually Mr. Deacon...I don't seem to know anything." She walked off with her drink in her hand, the little black satin dress touching the curves of her body that Giles couldn't take his eyes off of. He was such a _dick_. He really should have _known by now not to say too much when she was drunk_. Instead of just maybe sliding his hands around the small of her back and caressing her through the satin...he managed to turn the evening into a shit show within less than 3 minutes.

He watched as some young model requested a new drink on his Gwen's behalf...wait a minute... _his Gwen_? Just where is _his Katie_??? Surly she slipped off to the loo or something. Ahh...there she is. With that look on her face like the whole world of fashion owes her its ass and tits and it just shit in her Chanel bag. 

"Something wrong?" Giles asked without looking in Katie's direction.

"Just this lame party you dragged me to. Here, have a drink." Katie handed over a martini, which Giles placed on a highboy table before him.

"Why is the party lame? We've only just arrived within 8 minutes."

"Have you seen Ralph?" Katie asked, sipping her Martini.

"No. Again. We've been here about 8 minutes."

"What's wrong with you? Somebody piss on your Pradas?" She asked.

When he didn't answer, she followed his gaze. "Hello? Giles? What the fuck?"

"Hmmm?" He turned to look at her.

"Oh. Yeah. I see who dripped."

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Anytime you're within 10 yards of each other, she manages to get your pants bunched."

"Katie...are you fucking high?"

She laughed, and looked at him with dramatically fake sympathy. "Awe baby, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm being a jealous snot. I know it's me you're leaving here with. It's me you want to marry." She held up her ring finger with the diamond he had bought her. "You might want to fuck her, but she is too young for you. I'm going to get us another drink."

"Katie...I'm not drinking, remember?"

"Have a drink Giles...it will relax us both."

"I'm not drinking, Katie."

"l'll get your favorite."

Giles headed for the middle of the room in hopes of getting away from the loud music. Unfortunately, he found a sofa where Gwen was straddling the young model, giggling and laughing, girls on each side of her, and another male model behind her pretending to spank her.

"Why pretend? Let's have a good time! You know me, Rafael, I'm no prude!" With that, he spanked her ass and she pretended to lean in to kiss the other male model, Gabriel, but quickly turned her head and kissed the girl on the right. 

Gabriel whined, "Awe Gwen! If I wasn't gay, I would be insulted!"

She laughed this uproarious laugh and said, "Gabriel, darling, find me a backroom or a dark alley and I promise to have you converted before midnight!"

Rafael piped up, "That's 10 minutes my babies! Gwen, if you can convert my man, he's yours. If not, you have to head the LGBT movement to allow gay marriage!"

The crowd around them chanted "Gwen! Gwen! Gwen! Gwen!" Another girl brought her a glowing green shot that she threw back like an alcoholic in desperate need of a fix. Giles couldn't believe this was the Gwen he knew. Maybe he didn't know her at all. _Bullshit._ He knew her and this wasn't Gwen. Something was wrong. Or maybe it was him that was wrong. Well, only one way to find out.

Giles walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her off Gabriel's lap and thought to himself, _well fuck! Now what? She is going to want to kick my ass and when Katie sees this, I'll never hear the end of it. Too late now, fucking go with it, Deac._

 _"_ Hey! What the fuck? Get off me!"

 _"_ What the fuck are you doing _?"_

 _"What the fuck are you doing?"_ She snarled.

 _"_ How about we find a dark alley and I will tell you?" he asked with heightened sarcasm.

"Giles!? Let me go!"

"Explain this to me please."

"Explain what? How to have a good time?"

"Explain what the hell you're doing acting like this and why?"

"Why don't you explain to me, why you're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"I'm not acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"Really? Would you mind telling me what you are acting like then? I mean, your fiance is at the bar getting drunk while here you stand, manhandling _me_ and behaving like something between an overprotective dick father and a jealous shit boyfriend. Don't you think you belong at the bar? Or in a studio somewhere putting together some colorful little number for a Pomeranian?" That seriously hurt him. Which was her complete intention.

He shifted his eyes away from her, clenched his jaw and asked, "Why are you doing this?" He took her by the arm and pulled her around a corner where they were alone in a dimly lit hallway leading nowhere.

"Did you really think my dress is sexy?"

"What's the matter Gwen? Talk to me, please."

"Talk to you about what? There is nothing I can say to make things different. There is nothing I can say to make you..." she leaned against the wall and took a breath. As she realized what she was about to let on to, her eyes watered so she rolled them up to the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. She realized exactly what this mood was. She looked at him again with a new sadness in her eyes. "That ring on Katie's finger...it's really something, Giles." But she wasn't smiling. She just wanted to cry and she couldn't quite decipher why. 

Her statement didn't feel good. It didn't feel right, or make him feel better. It felt all wrong, especially coming from Gwen. He should have been completely in love, and happy and instead he was ready to vomit. And he was the one sober.

"Just one thing Deac. Before I lose my chance, before I lose my nerve, and before it's forever too late...I love you. I've loved you since I walked into that dress shop in London and you knew the words to Vogue. You were handsome and kind to me, and you always have been. And yes, I grew up and so have you. And I've been with my share of lovers, but you have always been in my heart, in my mind. You've always been my 'what if.' And its time to let you go." Gwen's eyes became watered more and she prayed the tears wouldn't stain her cheeks. She stepped forward and kissed his lips softly. The gentle, soft touch of her lips stirred something in him that he always feared, should they kiss.

He kissed her back. His tongue slid into her mouth and his arms folded around her waist. She wanted his hands there; she wanted his hands anywhere on her body. But she knew this was wrong - he belonged to Katie. No matter how much liquor flowed through her blood tonight, she knew better and he wasn't meant for her. Otherwise, that ring wouldn't be on Katie's finger.

She broke away from his grasp. "I'm so sorry Giles. I'm sorry! Forgive me....please?" Before he could answer her, she left him standing in the hall, and left the party altogether.


	5. 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief chat between Gwen and Giles leads to unhappiness elsewhere.

"I thought you'd never speak to me again," Giles said when he answered the phone.

"Why wouldn't I speak to you? That's insane." Gwen said, absolutely clueless. "Are we not on speaking terms, is that why you've not called in forever?"

"I'd never be on non-speaking terms with you Gwen."

"Then why'd you ask that?"

"Because it's been so long since I have heard from you and we had a...a bit of a thing at the Ralph Lauren Christmas party a while back."

"Did we? What sort of thing?"

"We had a drunken spat in the hallway."

"No! Was it my fault?"

"No. It was mine," he laughed.

"Well then, all that matters is that we're talking now, right?"

"I'm glad you called. I'm also glad you don't remember."

"I am glad I called too, otherwise if you thought I was angry with you, we may never have spoken again."

"Why _have_ you called?"

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you for being named British Fashion Designer of the Year!"

"Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome. You truly deserve it. You're an amazing designer."

"You don't think I should be off somewhere designing colorful outfits for Pomeranians?"

She laughed that beautiful, contagious laugh and asked, "you are completely mad! Do you know that? Where do you get such things?"

Giles just laughed and realized that Gwen really had no recollection of that evening and he was truly grateful for that. He knew that she would be embarrassed about that and he didn't want anything to come between them. But that kiss...that kiss was something he would never forget. It took him quite a while - months actually - to let it go. Perhaps she was only in a drunken stupor and talking nonsense...maybe it all that stuff about love was true when she was a girl. But she is grown now. She deserves someone her own age.

"Just something funny I heard somewhere. What have you got going on these days? Anything new?"

"Actually, I am working on a short film called the Time Surgeon, scheduled to come out next year."

"Really? That's wonderful darling! Do you have time for a bit of modeling?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"You have a standing invitation, my darling, you know that."

"I always have time for you, Giles."

"Well then, you'll be hearing from me soon."

"I'll look forward to that."

"So will I. I will talk you soon, my little ray of sunshine."

"Real soon, I hope!"

"Absolutely!"

It was half-past 9 in the evening, and Giles was still at his drawing desk. Papers of designs were scattered on his desk, pencils everywhere. His friend and employee, Jacque walked in. "Giles, are you staying much later mate?"

"Yes, I believe I am. I have a bit of work to get done."

"Have you done all this today?"

"Just this afternoon, yes."

"Wow, these are perfect for her, mate."

"Her who?" Giles asked, absent-mindedly without looking up from the drawing before him.

"Well, that's Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"Come on mate, don't be a muppet. These are all Gwendoline Christie."

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. So they are."

"Giles...maybe it's time to go home for the night. Katie's probably waiting for you."

Giles laughed. "Okay. Perhaps I will call it a..." The door flew open and Katie waltzed in. Giles smiled and welcomed her with open arms. "Good evening darling! What are you doing here this late?"

"We had dinner plans, Giles."

"Fuck! I am sorry darling. I got caught up with Jacque and some drawings."

Jacque scooped up the drawings and began to roll them up.

"Oh! Can I see what you've created?"

"They're not really very good."

"We all know that's nonsense, don't we?" Katie answered, stealing a rolled up drawing from Jacque. She unrolled it and eyed it up and down. "It's good...for someone really tall." She shot Giles a look, and then a slow grin crept across face. Giles looked at Jacque, who looked back at him quizzically.

"Just give them to her." Giles said, rolling his eyes.

Jacque complied with his boss's request and Katie unrolled them one-by-one, tossing them onto the table. Giles stood with his arms folded, watching her.

"My, my, my, Giles. You've quite outdone yourself, haven't you?" She was dripping with sarcasm.

"So I have." Giles commented.

"Will your muse be modeling all of these? Or are you just picking one special design?"

"I haven't decided. Shall we be on our way to dinner?"

"I suppose we shall." Katie said heading to the door.

Giles knew dinner wouldn't be pleasant. Katie's claws were beginning to show. They sat in a quiet booth in a corner and eyed up the menu. Giles ordered a bottle of wine. He tried to make small talk but he wasn't into the evening. His mind was elsewhere. He was, however, well aware that comments from Katie were coming. She peered at him over her menu and sipped her wine.

"So, why don't you tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?"

"The phone call."

"Which call might that be?"

"From Gwendoline."

"I did have a call from Gwendoline Christie today, but how you are aware, is a different story. So why don't you tell me how you know about my private calls."

"You're so easy to read. Oh, so now calls from Gwen are private? Interesting."

"I've known Gwendoline since she was 14 years old. She is an old friend."

"And you love her."

"Of course I love her, Katie, we've been friends for over a decade. I care about her a lot."

"Giles." She sipped her wine, "every time you speak to Gwen or run into her somewhere, you seem to become entranced."

"Seriously?" Giles glared at her, "are you really going there?"

"It's true. You talk to Gwen and you suddenly you have these brand new, immediate ideas for clothing, hand bags, shoes...anything and suddenly every generic model becomes Gwendoline Christie."

Giles just looked at her for a few seconds and then casually said, "I hadn't noticed."

"You didn't notice six drawings that you created of Gwendoline Christie?"

"Not really, Katie, no." He sipped his wine and upon placing his glass on the table, "not until I finished them all." He knew that wasn't the answer Katie wanted to hear, however, it was the truth. "Why are you reading so much into this? I spoke to her today, I thought of our conversation this afternoon, and as usual when we speak, she agreed to model for me. I was inspired. Haven't you ever had something inspire you? I would think you'd be extremely happy for me anyway."

"Why would that make me happy?"

"Because the more designs I create and sell the more famous I become and the more famous I become...

"I see your point. But I don't have to like it."

"I don't _need_ you to like it, Katie."


	6. Dreams and Fantasies Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles and Gwen have tea. He presents her with a gift. Two gifts, actually.

"I don't think she likes me at all." Gwen said sipping her tea on the verandah of Giles's home in London.

"Do you care?"

"No, not really. I'm your friend not hers. She doesn't need to like me, she just needs to accept me." Gwen laughed as she watched Giles grin from across the table. "When's she due back anyway?"

"Katie...well, she is due back in a few weeks, I guess."

"So we have plenty of time to play together!"

"Ahhh yes, creating and modeling and dazzling the fashion world. Nothing I love more."

"Why did you sound sarcastic?"

"I love being with you Gwennie, love. I really do."

"There is a but in there somewhere, isn't there?"

"Only that...somehow...when you're not around all this becomes a bit dull. But when you and I get together again, it seems that the world of fashion lights up and I can do anything."

"Giles Deacon, are you telling me that I am your muse?"

"Oh God. Don't let that get to your head, sunshine. I don't know what I'm telling you or why I am telling you, only that you make everything a bit brighter. Katie doesn't like that at all."

"Why do we care what Katie likes?"

"Because I am marrying Katie."

"And why _are_ you marrying Katie? Katie doesn't seem to like much, does she?"

"Gwennie..."

"Giles."

"You should get to know her."

Gwen laughed, "How well do you know her? She doesn't want you near me, do you think we are going to get to know each other and go on shopping trips and spa days drinking ourselves into oblivion on wine and champagne?"

"I think...I can't not be your friend. So if you're _my_ friend, you'll try."

"So...I try to befriend your fiancé and she tries to murder me."

Giles laughed. "You've always had a fabulous imagination haven't you?"

"The best."

"Well, I have a gift for you."

"A new outfit!?"

"Nope."

"You've named your new fashion line for me!?" Her eyes were wide and bright, and Giles' heart skipped a beat as the wind blew softly through her hair. 

"Oh my darling, someday that may be a thing. But no, not today."

Gwen pouted, "Come now Deac, we both know that will never happen. Especially when Katie becomes your _wife._ I guess I can kiss that fantasy good-bye."

"Speaking of fantasies, and your imagination, would you like your surprise now?"

"Yes!"

"Don't go away, I will be right back."

Giles disappeared into the house. Upon his return, he walked up behind Gwen and placed a stack of books on the table before her. Four to be exact. She looked at the books, tied neatly together with blue and gold satin ribbons. She raised an eyebrow at Giles. "Untie them," he requested.

"You know I hate to read. These are huge."

"I know. But these are special books."

"Is this like that movie 'The Never Ending Story' where the kid reads the books and becomes part of the story?"

"For you...yes. With your imagination, these books will take you far, far away and into a world even _your_ imagination couldn't conjure on your own."

"Oh, so now I am _not so imaginative."_

"I am giving you these because you will find yourself here."

"Among dragons and...white walkers and _dire_ wolves?" She asked browsing the pages.

"No, my darling. You're even bigger than that."

"Holy fuck! Giles! Oh my God!"

He cracked up laughing as she took out four concert tickets. "Well you've found the other half of the surprise."

"You got me front row tickets to see Madonna?!"

"In Spain."

"Have you lost your mind? I'm losing mine! How did you...why did you...what the hell?"

"I want you to promise me something. Go on this trip with your friends. See your beloved Madonna, and spend some time reading these books."

"You got me tickets to a concert to make be read books?"

"Yes."

"You're beyond mad, Deac, do you know that?" Her eyes sparkled and her smile radiated. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "you've resorted to bribery to get what you want. I love it!"

"Promise me."

"Will there be a test at the end?"

"It's quite possible."

"Giles, what is this about?"

He became serious for a moment. "You know that I have always thought you were beautiful."

"No, I didn't," she said with honesty. _And why have you never told me? Moreover, if you think I am so beautiful, how are you with Katie?_

"I tell you all the time."

"You tell me when I am modeling your clothes, and about to hit the runway. It's not like you randomly tell me on days like today, when we are casually having tea or on days I feel like a wench."

"You are a beautiful model. You're a beautiful woman. But I've known you since you were a child."

 _Is that why you're marrying Katie and not me?_ She thought, and her eyes fell to the table before her.

Giles continued, "Because of that, I know you well. I know who you are; who you really are inside this beautiful mess of a woman. You're beautiful from the outside in, but you're fierce; bold. You never give up or back down, and you've got a fight and a passion about you that...I've never seen before. All of that is worth more than outward beauty. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous women - they are everywhere. But none compare to you. You are...the sun, the moon...you're a dream."

 _Fuck! Why are you doing this to me Giles? How can you say these things...how can you mean these things and yet...you don't want me?_ Gwen's eyes teared up, but she blinked the wetness away. _I will never understand this, never._

"Where is this going, exactly?" she asked.

"I read these a while back. And I just couldn't get this one character out of my head. She reminded me of you. She is you, in a way. You'll know her when you find her. She is unmistakable. Remarkable, even. Promise you will read these through and that you won't give up - even if you get bored."

"You think I will get bored?" She gave him a half-hearted laugh.

"I really don't think you could. But please, read these books, and let me know when you find her. Dig deep, sunshine. I know you will find more about yourself."

"Giles, I...I promise I will read these. I don't know that I see the same things in me that you do. I don't know how you..."

"See those things? Sometimes, friends can see the things that we, ourselves haven't quite discovered." _I love you. Fuck! There is no fucking way. Ten years...there is no way. You know she doesn't feel that way. She couldn't possibly. The entire world can be hers. She just has to take it. And I am not the one to give it to her._

Gwen took a deep, ragged breath and slowly let it out. "You're a dream, you know that? You're a great friend. Katie is lucky to have you. I promise, I will read these cover to cover to find this character you seem to love so much. And...I promise, I will make an effort with Katie. Your bribery has worked. Like a charm...just like you," she finished with a grin.


	7. What Kind of Game is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen begins reading the books from Giles.

On a cloudy, overcast Friday afternoon, Gwen sat on the sofa in her flat, staring out the window. Rain was definitely on its way. The fire place was lit and she was cozily leaning against the fluffy throw pillows with a blanket draped over her bare feet. _I look like the elderly. Not my toes though!_ She pulled the blanket back to reveal beautifully polished red toes. _Who doesn't love fresh polish?_ She sighed looking over at the coffee table where the stack of books lay staring at her, just begging to be opened. Not really. They were thick, looked complicated and like they would take forever. She huffed. _I have no plans. A storm is brewing out there and it truly is a perfect night for take away and a good book. It has to be good for Giles to have read it. These._ She pushed the books around on the table, knocking the stack flat. _All of these. Find myself hmmm? Okay Giles, let's see what you see._ She grabbed the book with force and opened to the first page.

"Here we go...A Game of Thrones." _Wait, before I get to 'caught up' in this mess of fantasy, I better order some take away.Â But what do I really want? Italian...thai...something french? Choices, choices...noodles. I want some noodles. Not spaghetti, okay, noodles and shrimp from the thai place._ She ordered the Thai and sunk back on the sofa. 

Gwen had a tendency to read slowly. When she read, she was completely immersed in whatever she was reading. It wasn't like seeing words on a page, it was like a movie playing in her head. She was instantly transported into George R.R. Martin's world of fantasy. It was goodbye London, hello Westeros.

_He's bringing a seven year old boy to an execution? Ned Stark. I'd have gone at seven back in those days. Then, I wasn't like any ordinary seven year old, I suppose. I don't know how much I like this 'Ned' fellow. Does Giles think I am Bran? No. Not Bran. Keep reading. This is going to be a long night._

Just then, the bell rang and Gwen was startled out of Westeros and back into London. She thanked the delivery man, paid him, and set herself up with a plate of Thai noodles and her book.

_**"What do you think?" his father (Ned Stark) asked.** _

_**Bran thought about it, "Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?"** _

_**"That is the only time a man can be brave," his father told him.** _

Gwen thought, _Can a man be both ignorant and wise? Ned Stark. Perhaps he will grow on me._

She was enjoying getting to know more of these characters, looking deep within each of them to see what Giles might see. Was she digging too deep? Or maybe not deep enough?

_Oh look, now he's climbing._

_A hundred foot wall._

_I wonder if he's being brave now._

_'The slap of flesh on flesh'...did he slap her?_

_No way!_

_Ugh!_

_And I pictured him to be so godly and hot. Well...those two are certainly ruled out. He fucked his sister. She fucked her brother. I was really liking this Jaime Lannister until now. Perhaps there is hope for him later. There's hope for everyone...isn't there?_

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gwen's bags were packed and ready to go. She made sure she had both "A Game of Thrones" and "A Clash of Kings" packed in her carry-on. She needed something to do on the plane from London to Spain and she was 322 pages into 'thrones'. She figured she may be able to finish it while in the air and then start the other while relaxing on the beach. Her three friends were meeting her in Spain, but they could only stay three days. She had booked her hotel for the week. She was due some down time after working on three plays back to back while still modeling.

She also needed something to distract her from the excitement of seeing Madonna live. But would it really be enough? Should she drink on the plane? Gwen was always ready for a good time and a few drinks but mostly when it was with friends in a party atmosphere or at home relaxing with some wine before going to bed. Otherwise it just put her to sleep. Nope. No adult beverages on the plane. She was going to read this book.

She's learned about Sansa, Arya, Bran. Jon, Catelyn, Ned, Jon, and read some of Theon. While she couldn't see herself as any one of these fictional people, she saw a piece of all of them in herself somewhere. _Not Theon. Never Theon. Not Cersei. Well..no. Not Cersei. Cersei? Impossible. And certainly not Daenerys Targaryen._

The flight was smooth and only took an hour and a half. She enjoyed her free in-flight snacks and drinks and read about 70 more pages while listening to her headphones. Not Madonna though - that would have been too much of a distraction. She made it to her hotel and settled in. She would meet her friends in the morning and spend the day with them at a spa being pampered from head to toe to get ready for the concert. It was going to be the best week ever. Period. Tonight, though, she would walk across the way and order some food, head up to her room and read until she fell asleep. Or at least that was the plan.

The phone in the hotel room rang. "Hello?"

"Hey. What time is it in Spain?"

"Hi, Giles! It's 8 pm."

"Are you enjoying your accommodations?"

"Yes! Thank you so much for this. I still can't believe you did this. You know you didn't have to pay for all this...I can't even believe you got these concert tickets. How am I going to top this?"

"You don't need to top anything, crazy girl. I am happy that you're enjoying everything."

"Aaaaaand a spa day too! Giles you're too much."

"Are you reading those books?"

"Yes! I actually started 'A Game of Thrones' on Friday and I am almost done."

"Did you find yourself in there?"

"Well...no...I don't see any _one_ of them as me."

"Keep looking. She is coming."

"Ahhh...so it is a she! At least you're giving me that. Please do not tell me, I don't come in until the very last book, I can't last that long!"

Giles laughed at her and said, "no, no, darling! Don't worry sunshine, she is coming up soon. You just think about what I said."

"It's not Catelyn Stark is it?"

"Nope, you're not there yet. And when you get to her...you won't doubt her for one moment."

"Giles you are the sun and moon and all the stars for giving me this opportunity, you know that?"

"No, love. _You_ are definitely the sun and moon. Enjoy your day tomorrow and more importantly, enjoy your night with Madonna. I am so happy to give you this."

"Giles...why did you do this?"

"I love to see you happy."

"That means a lot to me. More than you know. So then...why didn't _you_ come with me?"

"Come on now, sunshine...I think you know."

"Yeah...I'm going to miss you when you finally say 'I do'."

"I'm not giving up my best of friends. Not for anyone."

"I know, Giles," she said quietly, "I know that's not your intention. It's never anyone's intention."

"You sound sad, Gwennie girl."

"You haven't called me that since I was 15."

He gave her a little chuckle. She continued, "I'm really going to miss you." Gwen's eyes teared up and there was a lump in her throat suddenly. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Gwen..."

"I know...I said I would try." She sniffled and hoped he didn't hear that.

"I don't know if..."

"I will get to know her. And I will be whatever you need me to be."

"I only need you to be yourself."

"Always."

"Always. Now. You've got a lot of reading to do. I will bid you good night. Much love to you, darling."

"And you." She hung up the phone and dried her eyes. She looked over at the book sitting beside her on the bed and picked it up. 

Giles sat at his desk at home in the study. He slowly leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up, folding his arms across his chest. He was quietly staring at nothing, thinking about Gwendoline. _Oh my darling...if I could tell you the truth. I would look like a fool. And I am...just a fool._

Gwen leaned against the headboard of the bed and opened her book. She didn't really feel like reading, but perhaps it would take her mind off of Giles. Damn him for calling and being...Giles. And damn Katie. She didn't even deserve him. Gwen huffed and looked at the page of her book.

_**"Your brother?" Ned said. "Or your lover?"** _

_**"Both."** _

_Wow! She admits it. That's it. Now he's going to die. There goes Ned._

**_"All three are Jaime's."_** Â _Oh Ned...you should quit before you lose your head._

Later... _So now Joffrey is going to be king? The little cunt. And he is not even Robert's true blood._

Gwen read until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She actually fell asleep in the book.

The next morning at 10:00, she was startled out of her sleep by someone banging away on her door. She jumped up and took a moment to catch her breath. "Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed. _What the fuck?_ She looked out of the peep hole in the hotel room door and saw Kate, Lizzy, and Christy waiting impatiently for her to open the door. Sher had over slept by an hour and here her friends were, ready for brunch and fun. She let them in, extending hugs and kisses to each of them and rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed.

The day was amazing with facials, massages, hair, nails and make-up done and of course, lots of adult beverages. The night was even better - more adult beverages and a limo to see Madonna Live in Concert. Gwen didn't want the night to end. This was definitely one she would remember the rest of her life.

Her friends crashed in her room that night, after partying well after the convert ended. They spent the next few days shopping, eating, pampering themselves and having a day at the beach. 

She was sad to see them all have to get back home, but she was also ready to continue reading these books. She had to admit that she got caught up in what was happening, and was ready to see if she could figure out what Giles wanted her to see so badly.

_Oh Joffrey, you cunt. You're lying. You will never show mercy. And Ned...Ned will never say he was treasonous. Never. Poor Sansa._

After some time, _oh finally, mention of the Kingslayer again. They've got him...no! They're not going to kill him. Not him...I know he has too strong of a story. Not that I should care. But...no. They can't kill him off yet._


	8. Still Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is completely enthralled with her book when she meets a sexy, tall-blonde...and beautiful his family.

Gwen actually made it to the beach in time to watch the sun rise. She couldn't believe she was wide awake this early and ready to go. She had rented a round beach bed with super thick plush cushions and a canopy for shade. She felt like she was hidden away in her own little alcove on the beach. She set herself up, stretched out and relaxed waiting for the sun to rise, while listening to the peaceful sound of the waves. It certainly was a beautiful sight. 

She thought of Giles and how amazing it was that he had done this but was so sad that he wasn't there with her to experience it all. She didn't want to torment herself too much by reading anything into his gifts, only she couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like if he were there lying next to her to watch the sun rise. They could kiss sweetly as the sun rose, maybe he would have his hand resting on her thigh and one thing would slowly lead to another as he massaged sunscreen all over her. He would start with her back, and then move his hands around her waist and back up to her chest and then her shoulders and her neck and of course her legs needed to be done. So then he would start with her foot and massage his way slowly up to the insides of her thighs and he _would...ugh! Stop it! This is never happening._

As soon as the sun was up she lathered up with sunscreen. 75 SPF even though she was in the shade. She couldn't take the chance of becoming fried like a slab of bacon - although, she would love to get a tan. Even a shade or two darker would be nice.

She opened her book and began reading. Within a few hours, she read what was happening with Arya, Sansa, Bran, back to Arya, Jon, Catelyn, and Tyrion. It was now nearly lunch time and she was getting hungry. It was also time to reapply the sunscreen. Even though she hadn't left the beach bed, she knew she needed to reapply. Burnt, peeling skin was not attractive on a runway or a stage. 

She looked out at the water as she felt the temperature rising and it was just too tempting. She put her sunglasses on and just as she stood up, " _HEADS UP!"_ she heard from a short distance. A soccer ball plopped down in front of her sending up a tiny cloud of sand.

"I'm so sorry, I am teaching my oldest to play soccer."

Gwen picked up the ball by her feet and replied with a smile, "On a beach?" _Oh my God, its Jaime fucking Lannister. His hair is perfect even on a beach and looks as though it were touched by a sun god._

 _"_ Yeah...maybe not the brightest of ideas. I'm really sorry, did we get sand on your beach bed?" He looked down as though he were going to dust it off.

"Oh..." Gwen replied without taking her eyes off him, "No, it's perfectly beautiful...ummm, perfectly fine. Here's your ball back." She handed over the soccer ball.

"Daddy, can I kick it again?"

"Just one second min smukke baby." He looked back up at Gwen, "this is Filippa, my oldest daughter. And just over there is my wife Nukaka and Safina, our youngest daughter, oh, and I'm Nikolaj. Nik."

"You have a beautiful family."

"Tak skal du have."

"I'm sorry?" Gwen was lost.

He laughed. "That's thank you in Danish. We're from Denmark."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Nik...and Filippa, from Denmark. I'm Gwen, from London." She extended her hand to the little girl, who took it with a smile.

"Hey, you're reading A Game of Thrones. Are you going to read the entire series?"

"Yes! Have you read it?"

"I'm reading it now, actually. How far have you gotten?"

"I'm almost finished this first book. A friend insisted that I read these, stating that I would find myself tucked away in here somewhere, but I haven't found anyone like me yet."

"No? I won't spoil it for you then."

"You say that like you've found me in there. How far are you?" 

"I'm getting to the end of the second one. I see you've brought it with you."

"Have you found _yourself_ anywhere in there?"

He laughed. "Haven't you found me?"

"Um...no."

"Come on. You're kidding." He smiled as big as he could and looked to the side, stroking his chin and then placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, I just...no."

"Jaime Lannister's appearance was completely based on me."

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely," he beamed. 

"I just...didn't see it."

Seven year old Filippa rolled her eyes, stole the soccer ball and kicked it towards Nukaka and Safina. "Hey, don't throw sand on your sister!" Nik yelled.

Gwen smiled and extended her hand to him, "It was nice meeting you, Nik. I hope you enjoy the rest of your holiday. And the books."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too. Enjoy."

Gwen headed out to the water as Nik headed back to Nukaka and the girls. The water was a perfect temperature, cool enough to feel good on her warm skin, but not too cold. She went under to wet her hair, and floated on her back for several minutes. _The hot ones are always gay, engaged or married. Married with children. My God he would make an amazing Jaime Lannister. Kingslayer._

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"That was Gwen. From London. She was reading the same series I am on. 'A Song of Ice and Fire.' Can you beleive it?"

"Isn't that something?" Nuk said with a smile.

"Filippa accidentally kicked the ball over at her so we had to go get it. That's when I noticed."

"Was she angry?"

"No, she seems really nice. She said I looked like a Lannister."

"Really Nikolaj?" Nuk asked skeptically. "She came out and said that, or you asked and she agreed?"

"Well...you know...I mean..."

"He asked. She said no." Filippa said haughtily.

"You know your daddy so well!" Nukaka exclaimed with a smile.

Nik scooped her up and held her high in the air. "I thought we were buddies." He said with a fake scowl.

"Buy me some ice cream and I will be your best buddy ever."

Nik laughed and spun her around to put her on his shoulders. "I guess we're off for ice cream. Would you ladies like some too?"

"Of course." Nuk answered with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reading, bets and banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to return to this fic. I got side tracked with life and my ADHD totally got the best of me with THE LION'S CHAMPION. Thanks to my friend Margot for the inspiration yesterday evening - she got me thinking about this again and so I finally got on it. Hopefully I can keep it going again! 
> 
> Thank you for coming back to this fic or even just now joining and reading it. I know most of "Gwen's Fandom" daydreams about Nik and Gwen, but the real love in Gwen's life deserves some attention too. However...I did throw in some Nik and he WILL return at some point. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you leave a comment to let me know your thoughts!

Later that afternoon, Gwen finally made it into the water. She went underwater to wet her blonde hair and floated around for a few minutes. She was on her back when suddenly she something grabbed hold of her ankle and yanked. She let out a scream and stood immediately to see Nikolaj standing before her in snorkel gear with a huge grin on his face.

"Jesus Christ! Have you lost your bloody mind?!"

"You'd wake the dead with that screech, you know that?" he asked still smiling.

"You look ridiculous."

"Ah! You're jealous." He said ruefully.

"Yes, incredibly." She said with a grin. "How'd you know it was me anyway. Or did you?"

"I did." He said removing the mask, "I saw you when you got in a while ago. Enjoying yourself?"

"I am. You?"

"We're having a good time. Relaxing and enjoying time with our girls."

"You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you. Are you here alone?"

"I am now. My friends and I went to a concert and they've gone back home. I have a few days left here."

"Finding yourself in a book?"

"Finding myself in a book. Although I must say...it sure is taking a long time."

"Good things come to those who wait my lady." He laughed.

"And have you found _yourself,_ yet?"

" _I_ have found us both."

"Have you?"

"I have. Although I must say, the you I see here is much more attractive than what's written in that book."

"And what exactly is written in that book?"

Nik gave a rueful smile and laid on his back to float, "I have a feeling you're meant to find that on your own. You're certainly tall enough, but much too pretty. Although...I would imagine if given the chance...you're just as badass if not more fierce."

Gwen thought on this for a moment. "So...you're saying that..." she thought again. She said nothing for nearly a whole minute and the silence was killing Nik.

"I'm saying?" He queried.

"You're saying that I should look for what's on the inside...what this character is all about and not just physical appearances. But that's what I have been doing."

"I know. But you need to look deep. It's about determination - could that be what your friend sees in you? It's not only about finding someone that is sort of like you in personality. Or in looks. I think...for you...it's also about finding what you can be. Maybe you are a bad ass. But you already know that. This is going to give you that push to follow through and be exactly who you are - showing you the way perhaps."

"You're being very philosophical for such a pretty boy."

He burst into laughter. "You sound like my wife! I have a brain under this gorgeous head of hair you know. And further...just so you know, I've never had an affair with my sister."

Gwen laughed that beautiful, resounding laugh, for she couldn't help herself. "Really _Kingslayer_?"

"I swear it."

"So, if George R.R. Martin ever makes these books into the saga that it could be...would you..."

"Oh please! I will be first and last to audition."

"You're that confident." She replied as a statement rather than a question.

"I am. And _you_ have no choice but to audition."

"Is that so?"

"Let's make a promise. A promise and a bet."

"What's that?"

"You promise me that if any of these books become a movie, you will audition. And I bet you half my pay that you get the role."

"What makes you think I would even have a shot at an audition?"

"You're a model. You have a shot. And once they meet you... _they_ will have no choice."

"How do you know I am a model?"

"My wife. She thought she recognized you so I googled you...Ms. Christie."

"You're stalking me now Mr. Coster-Waldau?"

"Oh now who is the stalker?"

"I recognized you too. I do watch movies."

They shared a laugh and Gwen continued, "So...your saying that if I get the role, I also get half your paycheck?"

"Well...okay, I was overly excited. I do have three women to take care of. But I will bet you _a quarter_ of my pay."

"What if you don't remember me?"

He gave her the side eye. She continued, "Oh...so you're saying I am unforgettable. What if I forget you?"

"You just said you knew who I was."

"Oh. Right. Okay. A quarter of your pay check. Deal." She extended her hand and he took it.

*******************************************************

That evening Gwen showered and got into some comfy PJs. She ordered room service and sat on the balcony eating and drinking some wine. After dinner, she put on some music, leaving open the French doors leading to the balcony. She enjoyed the sea breeze as she laid across the bed reading her book. She read about Davos, and Catelyn and Robb, about Tyrion and Arya, and Bran, and Catelyn again. About how dangerous Tywin Lannister is. She was tired. She wanted to slip off to sleep and part of her was bored and the other just couldn't stop thinking and daydreaming and reading this book. What if Nikolaj was right? What if this did become a movie? Would he really give her... _I could not take that man's pay check. His family is sweet. If he didn't have that family I would take is whole damn check!_ She laughed out loud and got up to pour herself some more wine. _The girls were adorable. His wife is beautiful. Could I see myself with someone like that? Married? With kids...playing on the beach. I wonder if Giles even wants kids. I wonder if I want kids. If I wanted kids, would I want them with Giles? Am I too busy? Am I too selfish? They're cute but...I like the kind I can babysit and give back to their parents. Nik seemed totally at ease and content today with his daughter. Would Giles be that way? What the fuck am I thinking? Giles is marrying fucking - fucking and marrying Katie. Oh Giles....why are you always in my head? No matter where I am and what I am doing...Giles Deacon is haunting me. And I have a sickening feeling that he always will._

She went back to reading...Arya, Stannis, Davos, Theon, Tyrion, Bran, Tyrion again, Bronn, mention of Little Finger, Sansa, Tyrion again - now with Cersei...and Catelyn. Lady Catelyn found her way to Renly Baratheon where a melee was in progress. She read of the **_big knight in armor. His steel was a deep cobalt, even the morningstar he wielded with such deadly effect, his mount barded in the quartered sun-and-moon heraldry of house Tarth._** Gwen thought, _hmmm I wonder if he is hotter than Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer. Nik would never admit it if he were._ Gwen laughed to herself and kept reading.

 _Wow! This guy is probably not only better looking than the Kingslayer, but he could kick his ass in a fight! I would swear it. To the old gods and the new! Oh my God. I am starting to think like these people._ She laughed out loud again and thought _focus...focus._ She considered for a moment putting the book away and getting some sleep - maybe hitting the beach early. She pushed the thought out and decided to continue on. After all something had to be coming up. She had read up to page 259 and it couldn't be too much longer. If she fell asleep, so be it but no giving up yet.

Gwen read how the blue knight flicked open his opponent's visor and the other man yielded. The blue knight's armor was dented and scarred and dull up close. Some men cheered for **_"TARTH!"_** Some men strangely called out, _**"** **A BEAUTY! A BEAUTY!"**_ Catelyn was a bit confused at that. Renly smiled and seemed quite impressed and happy stating _**"You are all your father claimed you were."**_ Renly was speaking to the daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth. The Evenstar.

 _Wait a minute! What? Oh my God! This is amazing! That would be me - kicking ass and putting all the guys to shame. She beat one-hundred-sixteen knights. A hundred sixteen MEN!_ Gwen laughed. _It's about damn time a strong woman shows up! Why the hell is he describing her as ugly though? What, like you can't be strong and beautiful? Or tough...or...wait...perhaps she is unattractive to some because of her strength and that's why she is frowned upon? That's ridiculous. A woman's strength adds to her beauty._ She continued reading about how when Renly cut away her torn cloak and replaced it with his rainbow cloak instead, Brienne of Tarth didn't look unfortunate, **_her smile lit up her face, and her voice was strong and proud._** She swore to protect King Renly and be his sheild. She was now one of his seven. _I would do it. I would definitely - I'm strong enough. This is it! Giles thinks of me as Brienne of Tarth. Nik doesn't know me at all and can see it. They think I'm a...they know I'm a strong, honorable, kick ass bitch! Oh it's on! Nik has a bet!_

_********************************************************_

The next morning Gwen walked out to the beach, proudly with her book in her hand to find Nik sitting with his younger daughter building a sand castle. "Good morning!" She said as she aproached them with a smile.

"Hello!" Safina said happily.

"Good morning! I see you're still reading."

"I found it! Brienne of Tarth. I do find it hilarious that both you and my friend, a man, by the way, found it necessary to give the disclaimer that I didn't fit the description of Brienne physically but that you could still see me in her. Or...her in me. I can see why Giles may have thought that. He's known me since I was 12. You, on the other hand...we've only just met."

"You're tall. That's all I see physically. You're not puny skinny. You're perfectly toned. And I am not coming on to you or being whatever so please, don't think I'm some asshole married guy that's flirting with you. I mean, don't get me wrong, if I wasn't married...but...you know...I am and..." he gestured to Safina who was happily scooping sand and making a mess the castle her daddy had so carefully built. "I love my family and my life."

Gwen sat down beside them and helped with the restoration of the nearly destroyed castle. "Chill out Nik, I get it. Where is the rest of the um...married with children?"

"Sleeping. It's 7 am."

Gwen smiled. "I knew it wasn't a come on."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So you think because I am tall...blonde...and thicker than puny?"

"I can see it in the way you carry yourself and the way you talk that you're confident and strong."

Gwen grinned but continued rebuilding the castle. She didn't look at Nik again until moments later when she said, "so we have a bet then?"

"Oh...you're in?"

"If George whoever turns this thing into a movie and you audition...I will audition. If I get the role of Brienne, you owe me a quarter of your pay. But if I don't get the part...you owe me a tour of the set, the cast's autographs, and the Kingslayer's sword. Oh...and I get to go to the premier. And if you get nominated for an Oscar, I get tickets to attend. With a guest. What makes you so sure you've got this role of Kingslayer anyway?"

" _LOOK AT ME!_ " He laughed. "Have you been reading the books? Are you that stubborn that you refuse to admit I could be Jaime Lannister? You _are a wench._ "

"Jaime Lannister is described as the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms. He is the Kingslayer. The Golden Lion. AND he is supposed to be the most talented man in the world with a sword. From what I've read, Brienne could kick his ass. You _want_ to be embarassed that way?"

"Someone needs to put some humility into him." Nukaka said sitting down with Fillipa.

Gwen laughed and said, "I can see that."

"Fine!" Nik proclaimed. "If I get the role of Jaime Lannister - the Kingslayer, you have to babysit my kids every Friday night for a month."

"Deal!" They shook hands and Nukaka laughed.

"I will leave you all to your day at the beach, and I will continue reading my book. That will likely never be made into a movie. BUT if it did...I'd win." Gwen hurried off to her beach chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts. I really do appreciate them all more than you know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter to get myself back into things. I hope you like it!

**2009**

"Hello?" Gwen answered her cell phone with one hand while stirring burning chicken with the other.

"Hello Gwen, darling! How are you?"

"Hi Sandy, I'm..." she looked into the pan and scowled, "good. I am good. How are you?"

"Well, I am great. I have something interesting for you, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, HBO is working on a fantasy series by...um...oh, what's his name? George...something...George R.R. Martin."

Gwen stood still, the chicken still needing to be tossed around in the pan. She rested the spoon on the edge of the pan. "No _fucking_ way"!

"What? What's wrong?" Her manager asked.

"Nothing! God, Sandy, I'm sorry. Really. I...read the books. The whole series in fact."

"Great! Then you're familiar! They're holding auditions for Brienne of Tarth. I don't know much about it...they say she is really tall and blonde - you've got what it takes!"

"Is this a joke? Are they really doing this or did..."

"Gwendoline!"

The smoke alarm in her condo went off and smoke filled the kitchen. The smell of burnt chicken was permeating the room. She grabbed a kitchen towel and started fanning the air to make the alarm stop, but it didn't help at all. "Dammit!" She grabbed a small stool to step on and reach the alarm. She yanked the battery out. "Not you Sandy! I am so, so sorry. I've got my shit together, I swear. What's...how..."

"Do you need to call me back?" Sandy asked empathetically.

"No! No, no...I'm burning chicken but it's alright, it doesn't matter. This is great! Really. So how do I...I mean, when..." _Fuck._

"Gwen. Darling...tend to your burnt chicken. I will send you an email."

"No! Sandy, please. I...hello? Sandy? Sandy! FUCK!" She stared at the chicken, which was now black and stuck to the pan. The kitchen smelled, and there was a thick haze traveling to the rest of the condo. She waved her hand in front of her and she laughed and coughed, and laughed and coughed some more. She looked at the chicken and said, "fuck you chicken. You don't get to steal this moment." She laughed again, this time louder and more triumphant. She was hoping that this was all true and that this wasn't some kind of joke. Just then her phone chimed and she checked her email. 

There it was...all the details that she needed to prepare her audition tape. A smile spread across her face and she laughed out loud again. She held the phone to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She just couldn't contain her excitement and happiness.

 _I really need to do something with that kitchen._ _But the kitchen will wait. If forever need be. I've two important guys to contact first._

Giles couldn't believe it. He was as happy as she was, completely convinced that she was going to get the part. "I believe in you sunshine, you know that."

"I know. I can't believe it, my heart is still racing! I can't thank you enough for giving me those books a few years ago, Giles. Thank you so much, for being such a wonderful friend all these years, looking out for me and believing in me. And showing me sides of myself that I didn't even know existed."

"Oh come on. Stop. Thank me in your Emmy speech."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Deac."

"Now why would we go and do a thing like that? Congratulations on the audition, love. I will talk with you soon."

"Thank you. Until next time."

"Until then."

Giles quietly hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. _She's on her way. The world really will be hers, and she will have millions cheering her on and loving her._ He smiled. The rotten mood he was in seemed to fade away. He found himself at the drawing table, thinking of Gwen - remembering that party so long ago when she was in that short silky dress that he could almost feel under his fingers.

Gwen was determined to ignore the haze still standing in her condo. She flopped down on the sofa and laid back with her legs hanging over the arm. She smiled as she opened her email to send a message to Mr. Coster-Waldau.

To: nikcw @gmailde.com

From: platinumblondeambition@ gmailuk.com

Subject: The Bet

Message: _How are you? Been a while since we've chatted. How are Nuk and the girls? I have important news. Call me. I'm looking forward to this conversation._

_G_

Gwen went back to the kitchen to clean up her chicken disaster. When she finished, she poured a glass of wine and ordered take out. Clearly it wasn't her day to cook. She hopped in the shower while she waited on the food to be delivered and let the hot water run down her body. She still couldn't stop smiling. Her mind ran wild with thoughts of what she would do for her audition, what she was going to say to Nik, working on the show, flying across the world to meet producers, signing autographs and sword fighting. Would Nik really audition? They would be working together. That would be interesting. It could be fun. She would already have a friend on set. What if he didn't get the part? No way _..between the two of us, if it can only be one of us...it will be Nik. There is no one else I can see as the Kingslayer._

As Gwen sat down to eat her pad thai, the phone rang. It was Nik. Suddenly she felt more giddy than before. She simply could not wait to tell him.

"Hey blondie. I have some news for you too." Nik smiled into the phone.

"Do you? I wonder if we have the same news? I got a call today!"

"I got a call too. They're not doing a movie..."

"HBO is doing is series!"

"Can you believe it? I told you someday they'd put it on a screen!" He sounded like a little boy who already won the bet.

"So you're going to audition, then?"

"What are you kidding? They already offered me the role."

"They didn't!"

"They did! They saw me in a few movies, spoke with my agent and...nah, I'm just kidding. I will have to send in a tape. You?"

"Same."

"Oh my God! Can you believe it?"

"I can't, this is to much. What are the odds, Nik?

"I don't even know. I really hope you get this part, Gwen. I would love to see you as Brienne."

"I hate to admit it but...from the moment I saw you on that beach...I knew you were the Kingslayer. There is no doubt that this is all yours."

"I knew you saw it!"

"Oh stop! You are definitely Lannister - completely full of yourself. Let's change the subject. How are the girls?"

"Getting too big and too smart. Great with that soccer ball though."

"I'll bet! So you'll let me know everything goes, won't you?"

"I will indeed. You netter call as soon as you hear something."

"Absolutely! Don't forget...our bet still stands!"

"Of course it does! Care to double it?"

"NNNNNNNo." She laughed.

"Scared I might be right?"

"Not scared. Getting hopeful."

"So am I, Lady Tarth. So am I."

"I am no lady!"


	11. Chapter 11

**2011**

Gwendoline and Nik sat at a table having lunch between takes of the second season of Game of Thrones. Nik was filthy. His hair was a greased, muddy mess, and his clothes were still wet and sticking to his body. He was more than happy to have those chains removed from his wrists for a while, although he never said so.

Gwen sat staring at her salad and grilled chicken, neither of which she was in the mood for.

Nik asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I am not really hungry."

"You're kidding. We must have burned 5,000 calories this morning. I'm starving. I'll eat anything right now." He said, stabbing a fork into her bowl.

"You're such a pig! Slow down. What if I change my mind?"

"I'll buy you another."

"How do you stay so...chill about everything?"

He took a swig of water and said, "I knew something was bugging you." He said, pointing his fork at her.

"Nothing is bugging me. Really."

"I know you like Jaime knows Cersei."

Gwen let out an uproarious laugh and said, "Then clearly, you don't know me at all!"

"Alright, alright! But it got you to laugh. I know you like Jaime knows Brienne."

"Still no good." Now she was pouting.

"Come on. What's wrong with you? If its the food, I will buy you some pizza."

"No...it's not. I have a friend coming to visit from London."

"Well, that sounds like fun. What's wrong with that?"

"He..." She stopped.

Nik's eyes lit up, "Oh... _HE_?"

"No, it's not like that."

"You _want_ it to be like that, though."

"I don't know what I want. I do know. But I don't think he wants the same thing. We've known each other for so long...and there have been so many opportunities that we missed. If he wanted something more...he'd have said so by now, don't you think?"

"Maybe he's intimidated."

"What's so intimidating about me?"

Nik smiled, rolled his eyes, and shrugged. He took a bite of his pasta and just looked out at the sky. He asked, "So what about this guy? Who is he?"

Gwen's eyes lit up and she simply beamed. Nik was almost worried; he knew his friend was totally smitten if not completely in love. "Perhaps you've heard of him. Giles Deacon?"

Nik shook his head and said, "Nope. Never heard of him. Who is he?"

"He is a fashion designer."

Nik nearly spit out his water, cracking up with laughter and choking. Gwen continued, "Well I wouldn't expect you to know him. You can't even match your socks."

"Gwen...you're one of my closest friends by now. I thought you were smarter than this."

"Don't be a cunt." She said wit ha snarl.

"I'm not trying to be, but come on."

"I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you were above that."

"I am. But Gwen, honestly. Why else wouldn't he have asked you out?"

"He's had girlfriends."

"And none of them have worked out. What about between girlfriends? What about all those missed opportunities?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks I'm too young for him."

"How old is he? 60?"

"No!"

"Show me a picture."

Gwen took out her phone and scrolled through some photos. "Here. This is us together at a runway show last year. He designed my dress."

Nik looked at the photo and then looked up at Gwen and cocked an eyebrow. She gently pounded her fist on the table and insisted, "He's not gay."

Nik through his hands up in surrender. "Okay. He's not gay."

"I will introduce you if you promise not to embarrass me. And you have to act like a gentleman."

"When do I not act like a gentleman?" He asked, licking his fingers. 

Gwen couldn't help but laugh and rolled her eyes, saying, "Every moment. Of Every day."

"If it's any help...I love you." He grinned.

"I know." She replied.

"I have to say that."

"And why is that?"

"You intimidate me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I promise the next one will be out soon, probably tonight. It's already written. I just have to go over it. I really didn't want to post this until the whole thing was done....but I honestly couldn't help myself.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you've thought so far.  
> Much Love!


End file.
